The Madness Within
by xXLeChatNoirXx
Summary: The other day my friend and I decided to try to write a Phantom of the Opera fanfic. Be nice! Contians fop bashing and eccentric llamas. Please be kind this is my first fanfic!


ANDREA'S P.O.V

Disclaimer: I do not own phantom of the opera, lenore the cute little dead girl or anything else other than Katie and Andrea!

HELLO ,

THIS WAS POSTED ON THE WEB-SITE WITH LENORE ON IT!

Notice

...well...

Since this site has been an object of lame hackers a few times now,  
I have a huge job to try to restore the site again.  
I don't know what's wrong with people that find it to destroy  
other peoples hard work. I pay a lot of money for this site, and earns none  
from it, I make this site because I like it and like to meet likeminded people.  
It's quite sad to see that other people wants to ruin other peoples creations.  
This site is closed because of a lame hacker-wannabe. I have to see when I can get it up again.  
GET A BLOODY LIFE!

Me: GERRRRRRRR...eye twitch LAME ASS HACKERS! starts a rebellion against hackers by throwing eggs at screen Thanks to them I'm going to have withdraw symptoms. Pook!...KATIE get the BALL! regains composure/sanity...if possible.

Ehem...soo sorry about that. I feel better now. Any ways I hope they re-open the site soon.

becomes serious and looks around darkly

Katie you wanna know a secret...

looks around suspiciously I SEE FOPPISH PEOPLE...looks around again EVERYWHERE I GO...

Katie: ...

raoul runs by in pink boxers covered in cute bunnies. he is wearing Erik's cape and mask

Raoul: Muwahahahah! I am ze phantom of ze opera!

Me: AHHHHHHH! My eyes! I've been blinded by the foppishness! AHHH!

puts hand at the level of her eyes

Andrea: Katie stop staring at his ass!

erik runs by looking extremely pissed with punjab lasso of course

Andrea: Drools snaps out of it _HE_ has a nice ass!

Kaite: Andrea stop staring at _his_ ass! smacks Andrea upside the head

Andrea: in a poser gangsta voice Yo! Step _down_ fop!

Katie: in a gangsta voice too I take you on!

Andrea: There's only one way to end this…a Duel! pulls out a slingshot and a bag of chocolate marshmallows

Katie: does the same and steals one of Andrea's marshmallows

Andrea: Now heeyy now man! Don't be stealin' my coco marshmallows man!

Katie: oh, sorry! puts marshmallow back and pulls out cheesey poffs Muwahahaha!

They turn and stand back-to-back and begin to pace in opposite directions. After five pace the stopped and set down their bags of cheesey poffs/coco marshmallows.

Andrea: yells back to Katie On the count of three we both turn around and shoot one shot. Do you understand?

Katie: yells back What was that? I didn't hear you, your too far away!

Andrea: yells back I SAID ON THE COUNT OF THREE WE BOTH TURN AROUND AN FIRE ON SHOT! DO…YOU…UNDER-STAND!

Katie: What!

Andrea smacks forehead in exasperation sigh ON THE COUNT OF THREE WE SHOOT!

Katie: light bulb ohh..on the count of three we shoot!

Andrea: OO twitch

Katie: ONE…

Andrea: TWO…

Both: THREE!

They both whirl around to face each other but mid turn Andrea trips over her bag of coco marshmallows and starts to fall in slow motion.

Andrea: still falling NOOOOOOOO!

Katie: (Readys slingshot with one cheesey poff and fires) Asta la vista foppy!

Andrea: slow motion off (gets hit right in the middle of her forehead) OH, GOD! I'VE BEEN SHOT! falls on her bum Ow! You shot me you a-hole!

Katie: You just got served!

silence

In the distance we hear the sound of the lasso shooting threw the air. And the distinct sound of Raoul gagging and falling over.

silence

erik walks by dragging a limp raoul by the punjab lasso with both mask and cape back in thier rightful places smiling smugly

Andrea: ERIK YOU IDIOT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL THE FOP!

Erik: shrugs shoulders oops...

Raoul: i'm not quite dead yet.

Andrea: yay! runs over and messes up the fops perfect hair Muwhahaha! smacks erik's ass good game!

Erik: twitch

MEANWHILE

Katie: sneaks up from behind and in eriks confusion takes the lasso from him I'll take that! Your my new pet and I think i'll name you Foppy and you'll be my Foppy and...ect.

Katie pets Raoul

Raoul: didn't notice because he was eating chocolate

Andrea: insane look in eyes th-th-that's my chocolate twitch you stupid fop thats my bloody damn chocolate i swear if you don't give it back i'll set freaking aramond on your sorry ass! gasp and he's fruitier than the ancestral fruitcake **_plus _**the rum.

Raoul/Katie:o0...meep...

Erik: I think you should run away...now

Andrea: ranting FIRST IT'S BAD ENOUGH THEY SHUT DOWN THE LENORE SITE BUT _NOW _A FOP IS EATING MY CHOCOLATE!

Katie: takes chocolate from raoul here you can have your chocolate happy un-birthday. tries to hand chocolate over

Andrea: OO ick! hides behind erik it might have fop cooties!

Raoul:sniffle TT I want a birthday present.

Katie: have some cheese.

Raoul: mmmm...cheese

Andrea: ahhh! i'm stuck!is tangled in eriks cape. damn it!

trips erik

Andrea: hey! look what i found! holds up a Ragamuffin stuffed plushie

Andrea as ragamuffin: I am Ragamuffin the eternal vampire scurge! Hahaha.

Raoul: I like muffins!

Andrea: chocolates better

Raoul: is not!

Andrea: is too!

Raoul: is not!

Andrea: is too!

Katie: I like chocolate muffins!

crickets chirping

Andrea: oO

Raoul: Oo

Erik: …

Raoul: is not!

Andrea: is too!

Raoul: is not!

Andrea: is not!

Raoul: is too! Huh? Oh poo!

Andrea: Ha! I Win!

Andrea as Ragamuffin: Raoul your looking especially pale today…sniff And you smell of rotting fish.

Erik: OO

Katie/Raoul: Really!

Andrea/Erik: That's a bad thing.

Katie/Raoul: Ohh. We like fish!

Andrea/Erik: That's still bad…

Raoul: but…

Erik: no.

Raoul: but.

Erik: no.

Katie: happy thought fishie go pook, pook, POOK!

Erik: OO

Raoul: oo

Andrea: damn straight!

Raoul: Mmmm…chocolate bunnies!

KATIE'S P.O.V.

Katie: Andrea... you're even foppier than I thought. . And that's sayin' something! But, oh well; we still love you! Right?

Raoul: Uh... is still eating Andrea's chocolate

Erik: mumbles about insane people And I thought I was insane. Jeesh!

Katie: What was that!

Erik: o.o Nothing.

Katie: No, seriously... what did you say?

Erik: I didn't say anything!

Katie: Yes, you did.

Erik: Nuh uh.

Katie: Tell me what you said.

Erik: No.

Katie: Then you leave me no choice. charges at him and grabs his mask, then runs wildly away

Erik: Hey! Give that back, you FOP!

Raoul: What? looking up from his chocolate Who called me?

Andrea: just waking up . What's all the commotion?

Katie: zooms past and throws the mask at Andrea HERE!

Andrea: Huh? What's this? Oh, Erik here's your... O.O

Erik: runs right into Andrea and they both tumble to the ground ungracefully and in a giant, awkward heap OWW!

Andrea: WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU BLOODY FRUITCAKE!

Katie: walks over, trying to keep from laughing What are you two doing on the ground?

Raoul: OHHH! Dogpile! runs over and jumps on top of Erik, pulling me down with him

Erik/Andrea: GET OFF, YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!

Katie: AHHH! Someone's hand is on my gregnacks! (Starfire... remember that, Andrea?)

Andrea/Erik/Raoul: WHAT!

Katie: . Someone needs to stop POKING ME! glares at Andrea FOP!

Andrea: I'm a fop? You're a fop!

Katie: No, you're a fop, you foppish person!

Andrea: No, you are, you foppiest fop in the whole foppish world!

Erik: Ohh, hard to top that one.

Katie: Well, you're as foppy as Raoul! No offence, Raoul.

Raoul: Non taken.

Erik: That's about as foppy as it gets, people.

Andrea: You're a fop!

Katie: No, you are!

Andrea: No, you!

Katie: You!

Andrea: You!

Katie: YOU!

Andrea: FOP! FOP! FOP! FOP!

Erik/Raoul: O.O huddle in the corner

Erik: Um... could you two possible stop. You're scaring the fop.

Katie/Andrea: glares at Erik

Erik: Well, ok then…pulls out a copy of and starts reading Raoul whines because he wants to read the funnies

Blah blah blah, arguing goes on for about another hour... we get tired of it and we all sit down to relax.

Katie: plays with Raoul's hair while singing "Think of Me"

Erik: Oh, please don't sing that song!

Katie: continues singing Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye.

Erik: gets out his Punjab lasso

Katie: O.O MEEP!

Erik: That's what I thought.

Raoul: Ohh, I want a ride in the rope! Let me go! Please!

Erik: evil grin Sure you can, Raoul.

Andrea: NO, bad Erik! I told you before about killing the fop! picks up a wooden stick and whaps him with it No killing the fop!

Katie: Yea... no killing my baby!

Erik/Andrea: Your baby!

Raoul: What! When did this happen?

Katie: proudly He's my pet! pets Raoul

Raoul: purrs Mmmm...

Erik: Ok... that's scary. I'm out of here!

That's all I could think of. I wasn't as hyper as you were when you came up with that insane little story. Hope you liked it... even though it's nowhere close to being as good as yours. . Buh-byes!

love ya lots,

Katie

P.S. whispers Andrea's a fop! Muhahahahaha!

Andrea: IS NOT!

Andrea's P.O.V.

Erik: Ok... that's scary. I'm out of here!

Andrea: Ummm… Erik?…umm…Katie please step away from the fop…please? slowly steps toward Katie and the purring fop

Katie: NOOO! He's MY Raoul! pulls Raoul into a bone crushing hug

Andrea: _Katie…_

Raoul: growls

Andrea: OO MEEP!

Raoul: (lunges at Andrea but Erik pulls her away just in time)

Andrea: jumps on Erik SAVE ME ERIK!

Erik: Cet enfant me rend fou. avec elle et ses amis les idées stupides. Et cet esclave de mode!

Andrea: Tsk. Tsk. Erik que la Madame Giry dirait-elle si elle était ici ?

Erik: …Vous pouvez parler le français ?

Andrea: Certainement je peux!

Katie: …waoh!

Raoul: They're aliens and are going to take us back to their home planet and feed us fried chicken and make us fat!

Erik/Andrea:…?

Andrea: C'est la chanson à laquelle cela ne met jamais fin. Oui il va sans cesse mes amis. Certaines personnes ont commencé à le chanter ne sachant pas quel il était. Mais s'est poursuivi sur le chant de cela pour toujours juste parce que...

Andrea: I grow tired of this prattle.

Everyone else: Us too!

Tired of being board everyone decided to go up into the opera. Katie and Andrea where playing dress up in the costume and prop room. Erik was sitting in box five and Raoul was nowhere to be found.

Andrea: Hey Erik guess who I am!

Andrea stepped out onto the stage in an cape, mask, lasso and sword topped off with a fluffy black tutu skirt.

Erik: That is not funny!

Andrea: Tell me about it! This skirt's giving me a rash!

Raoul runs out in a lion cloth.

Raoul: Ahhhohohohohooooo! I am Tarzan!

Andrea/Erik: unsheathes both of their swords

Andrea: Time to put an end to this madness!

Katie: Runs out and jumps between Andrea and Erik who are pursuing Raoul

pulls out a magic wand and POOF!

Andrea is turned into a Llama!

Erik is turned into a penguin

Andrea!…Damn It!

Erik: Qu'est-ce que m'avez-vous fait !

Raoul: OH, MY GOD! A TALKING LLAMA!

Andrea: Yes a talking llama Raoul…

Raoul: REALLY! Llama ride yay!

hops on Andrea

Andrea: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FOP GERMS! FOP GERMS! Get him off! runs around in circles

Erik: ;;

Katie: ANDREA GET BACK HERE WITH MY FOP!

At this point Andre and Firmin the managers of the opera enter the auditorium to see a llama screaming hysterically and running in circles.

Andre: OO

Firmin: OO

Erik: Hey you! You still haven't paid me!

Andre: OMG Firmin it's the opera ghost!

Andrea the llama bucks Raoul off and spits on his head!

Andrea: FOP!


End file.
